The present invention relates to a device for winding a thread onto a spool body. The device comprises: a spool holder for the spool body comprising a device for clamping the thread end to the spool body; a drive unit for driving the spool body; a thread feeding device coordinated with the spool body; a stationary first thread deflecting device connected downstream of the thread feeding device and located opposite the longitudinal center of the spool; a main thread traversing guide comprising a second thread deflecting device, the second thread deflecting device positioned between the first thread deflecting device and the spool body, the main thread traversing guide reciprocating along a first traversing path parallel to a center axis of the spool body with a predetermined first traversing stroke corresponding essentially to the length of the spool body; a compensating thread traversing guide in the form of a third thread deflecting device, positioned between the first thread deflecting device and the main thread traversing guide, the third thread deflecting device reciprocating along a second traversing path parallel to the first traversing path of the main thread traversing guide, the second traversing path located between the longitudinal center of the spool body and one end of the spool body, the second traversing path having a predetermined second traversing stroke corresponding essentially to half the first traversing stroke, wherein the first, the second, and the third thread deflecting devices are essentially arranged in a common plane, and wherein, for winding the thread onto the spool body, the thread is guided from the thread feeding device via the first, the second, and the third thread deflecting devices and via the main thread traversing guide to the spool body.
Devices of the aforementioned kind are essentially known and for example described in German Offenlegungsschrift 39 39 595 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,490.
Such devices are employed with textile machines, for example, double twisting machines, for winding the threads delivered by the textile machines onto, for example, cross spools.
The double traversing method employed herewith serves to achieve a length and tension compensation of the thread within the so-called traversing triangle before the thread actually reaches the periphery of the spool body.
In the double traversing method the thread is guided over at least three thread deflecting devices and the threading or insertion step during operation of the device is difficult.
In devices for winding a thread onto a spool body by the single traversing method, it is known to achieve the threading of the thread end coming from the thread feeding device by a device for clamping the thread end to one end of the spool body. The thread traversing guide is designed such that the thread is automatically threaded during reciprocating of the thread traversing guide. However, this method is faced with considerable difficulties when applied to double transversing processes with a plurality of thread deflecting devices.
It is therefore a object of the present invention to provide a device for winding a thread onto a spool body of the aforementioned kind with which, after clamping the thread end to one end of the spool body, an automatic threading process is initiated upon starting of the winding process due to the driven spool body together with the main thread traversing guide and the compensating thread traversing guide, whereby at the end of the threading step the thread is guided from the thread feeding device via the first thread deflecting device, the third thread deflecting, and the second thread deflecting device and via the main thread traversing guide to the spool body.